Dance With Me
by Forfun100
Summary: "A father will always love his daughter. No matter how long it takes, someday she'll realize that her father was her first love too." Tristan McLean dances through life with his daughter Piper. One Shot. Song Fic.


_**Italics will be lyrics Tristan Point of View go nuts**_

I have an absolute mountain of papers to go through tonight. Contracts for new films to read over, letters from charities, invites to award shows and benefits. It's all too much for me right now.

I've barely gotten home from a long day at a shoot. A day that started at four in the morning and hasn't ended until now. Eight at night.

I trudge through the front door taking off my shoes the moment I'm inside. I rub my tired face as I walk through the house, heading toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Something to keep me up tonight. I'll be needing it.

I walk by the living room and peek in as I pass.

My six year old daughter, Piper, is dancing around the room. A movie running as her music. I think it's Tarzan from the sound of it. I smile as I continue my walk into the kitchen.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays._

_Without a care in the world._

I get a phone call as my coffee starts brewing.

"Tristan."

"Have you looked through those audition papers I faxed over?" My agent is calling. Again.

"I just walked in the door. I'll get on it as soon as I can."

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders._

"I also need you to finish filling out your planner for the next two months you may be going to Brazil."

"Why on earth would I go to Brazil?"

"For a save the rainforest benefit." I feel a tug at my hand. When I look down, I see my little girl beaming up at me, hair plastered back from her bath, her mother's eyes sparkling.

"I'll call you when I read through those papers." I say smiling at Piper.

"Hurry."

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do._

_And she's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you."_

We hang up as I crouch down to Piper's level, "How's my little girl?" I ask hugging her tightly.

"Daddy!" She says excitedly. Jumping up and down when I let go of her. She's already dressed for bed in the Tinker Bell night gown I thought she would hate.

_"There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited. And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please._

_Daddy please."_

"What's up, Pipes?" I ask her.

"My dance teacher says there's gonna be a daddy daughter dance in the recital this year. Can we do it together?"

I avert her gaze. The guilt weighing down on me again, "Sweetheart, daddy's very busy."

Piper's face nearly reduces me to tears. She's sad, but almost prepared. I've answered her this way so many times, "I know."

Feeling so incredibly guilty I say, "But guess what?"

Her eyes light up instantly, "What?"

"We don't need a recital to dance together, Pipes."

Piper chuckles, "But you don't know how to dance daddy."

"You'd be surprised, Pipes." I pick her up, leaving my coffee to walk her back into the living room. I turn off Tarzan and place my daughter on her feet, "What song Pipes?"

"I don't know daddy." She smiles at me.

I turn to our collection of CDs and pull out my Best of Queen CD. In my determination to make this little girl appreciate old school music I'll always pick Queen. I flip on her favorite on the track. Somebody to Love. She most likely loves it so much because she heard it in Ella Enchanted.

"You ready, Pipes?" I ask turning on the song. She runs into my arms so I can start swaying with her. I twirl her around and lift her up high over my head. The music sounds better when her laughter accompanies it.

Watching my little girl jump and squeal with delight is more than enough to keep me smiling the whole night through.

My favorite part of our dance is her joy. How excited she is to dance with me. She could care less about the actual dancing, I know that.

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms._

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

When the song's over, Piper collapses in my arms. Her little body is tired from our dancing.

"That was fun daddy."

I kiss her head as I turn off the stereo, "Yes it was princess." I walk with her up to her bedroom where I lay her down to sleep.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I love you." I smile at my little girl. I kiss her cheek and she kisses mine.

"I love you too, Pipes. Goodnight."

"Night daddy."

_Cause all too soon the clock with strike Midnight._

I close her door slowly and walk back to get my coffee. I have a long night ahead of me.

_And she'll be gone._

* * *

"Dad!" Piper flies into our house right after school. I stand up from my office desk and walk downstairs to greet her. She wraps her arms around my neck the instant she sees me.

"How was school, Pipes?" I chuckle at her excitement.

"Jason asked me to prom!" She squeals.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_and I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

"Jason... Jason... Uh..."

"He's been my chemistry partner all year. We've known each other since middle school."

"Wait, is he the one who started the food fight on the first day of school?"

"No dad that was Leo. Jason's the tall one."

"Oh the one on the football team. He hardly talks right?"

She chuckles, "He's great, dad. Anyway I said yes. I'm going to prom."

I hug her again, "That's wonderful, Pipes."

"I have to get a dress. And a boutonniere. And plan a dinner. And see if Annabeth's going. And-"

"Slow down, Pipes." I chuckle, "You're going to be fine. I can take you shopping this weekend and Annabeth can come if she wants."

_She says, "Dad the prom's one week away, _

_and I need to practice my dancing."_

"Dad Prom is next week." She says, "Oh my god."

"What is it, Pipes?"

"I don't know how to dance." She says as if she's horrified with herself.

I laugh at her, "Oh Piper, you know how to dance."

"Yeah, like ballet. But not party dancing."

"And what exactly does party dancing imply?" I ask skeptically.

"You know, slow dancing."

_Oh please._

_Daddy please?_

"Come on, Pipes." I take her by the shoulders and lead her into the living room. I turn on the stereo, willing to dance to whatever comes on. When the music settles into a steady beat I hold out my arms, "What you want to do is hold his shoulder, like this. There you go. Now take my hand. If his hand get's any lower than mine, smack him."

"Daddy!" Piper blushes vividly.

"Piper." I tease her.

"What do you do next?" She chuckles.

I lead her through the motions, "Step back. Together. Right. Other right Pipes. Not my right your right. Try that again. Back together. Right. Together. Front together. Left together." I smile as she stares at our feet, "You're getting it, Pipes."

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms._

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh_

_I'll dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike Midnight._

"Daddy." Piper walks into my office all dressed and ready for Prom. My daughter is stunning, as she always is. Only, she seems sad, "Jason's here. I didn't know if you wanted to see me off."

I forgot that Prom was today. I was ready to spend a night ordering in pizza and working with my agent. I forgot that tonight would be one of the best nights of my daughter's life.

I stand up and offer her my arm. Her eyes sparkle with surprise, "I know I'm not your hot football player date, but may I?"

She smiles, a laugh escapes her lips before she takes my arm.

We walk down the stairs together where her date is standing. He's floored by her. Mystified by her beauty.

His awe melts into genuine happiness. The goofiest smile I think I've ever seen, "Hi Piper."

"Jason." She smiles back, "This is my dad. Dad this is Jason."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Jason shakes my hand.

I nod before turning to Piper, "Love you, Pipes." I kiss her cheek.

"Love you too daddy. I'll remember everything you said."

I smile at my sweet girl. I see she managed to get Jason a tie to match her dress. While simultaneously making him fall head over heels for her.

"You have a good time alright?"

"We will." Piper beams.

"Not too much fun."

"Daddy!" She gasps.

Jason looks down at his phone, "Annabeth says the limo's pulling up. We should go."

"Okay." Piper looks back at me, beaming with delight. She hugs me, kisses my cheek, and says, "Bye daddy." She takes Jason's arm and walks out with him. I watch them wait for the limo to pull up to the sidewalk.

At the last moment, right before the limo parks in front of them, Piper turns to Jason and kisses him. She looks like she's laughing, maybe at Jason's shock before the two of them get in the limo.

_And she'll be gone._

* * *

I get up off the couch when I hear the door open. Piper's come into town for a visit, I haven't seen her since Christmas.

"Daddy!" She squeals when she sees me.

"Hi, Pipes." I smile broadly as I take her in a hug.

"I've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too, Pipes." I pull away from her and take her hands, "What's that?"

_Well she came home today_

_with a ring on her hand._

"Oh daddy. Jason's asked me to marry him." She smiles happily.

"But you kids are so young."

"We're twenty three years old, dad, and he's enlisting. We'll have been dating for seven years in April. Daddy, I'm so excited."

I feel almost a nostalgic sadness engulf my heart, "He's a good guy."

"We've decided to have the wedding on a strawberry farm in New York. It's gorgeous daddy. Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, and Reyna are my bridesmaids. We want to get married in the fall. September maybe."

"September? That's six months away."

"We know that, but like I said, he's enlisting, and he'll be off to boot camp in October. We want to get married before then. I still have to buy a wedding dress, but I wanted you there for that. We know it's crazy to get married right out of college. But we've known each other for so long. And I love him, daddy."

The way she says she loves him is a different way than the way she tells me she loves me. But the same passion is there. The fire with which she loves burns bright inside of her. I almost want to cry.

"I'm happy for you both."

"Really?" Now she looks like she wants to cry, "You approve?"

"Of course I approve, you love him, Pipes."

She starts crying, "I do. I do love him, daddy. Thank you so much." She jumps up and down with excitement as she hugs my neck.

"I love you princess." I start crying, but for a completely different reason.

_Just glowing and telling me all they had planned._

"Do you want to do a father daughter dance with me?"

My heart breaks inside of my chest, "It'd only be fair." I say, "Since we never got to when you were six."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, Pipes." I hug her again, "Do you need me to teach you how to dance again?"

She smiles up at me, taking the stance I showed her seven years ago. I dance with her in the front hall of our home. The home she grew up in. The home in which I taught her to dance. Where I forgot so many events. Where I forgot to watch my little girl grow up.

_She says "Dad the wedding's still six months away, _

_but I need to practice my dancing."_

September eighteenth the day of my daughter's wedding. I wake up with a happily heavy heart. I know she's scared, but she's ready. The rehearsal yesterday was nothing but stressful for everyone. Today is going to be better though, the real thing is always better than the rehearsal.

I get ready quickly and head over to the farm. Piper should be there by now with her bridesmaids. Getting ready to walk down the aisle and marry the love of her life

I walk in the house that sits on the property, and see the wedding crew setting up tables. The wedding planner is going mad, something about flowers being in the wrong spot. I head upstairs to where Piper said her and her bridesmaids would be getting ready.

I first see Annabeth and Hazel, all dressed and ready. Standing in the hallway talking to the door.

"Hi girls." I greet.

"Piper, your dad's here. Will you let him in?" Hazel asks.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Pre-wedding jitters." Annabeth tells me.

"Okay." Piper says through the door, the sound of her voice is timid from where I stand. Piper let's me into the suite but then hurriedly locks the door. She jumps at me, holding my neck for dear life, "Daddy." She sounds so scared.

"What is it Pipes?" I ask. She pulls away and starts pacing. I take a seat on the bed.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean, becoming a military wife? That's a lot of responsibility." I look at her frantically wringing her wrists. She shakes with each step, "I don't think I'm ready. I'm only what? Twenty three and I'm getting married? And Jason's training for a month in Ft. Worth before we're getting sent to Germany. And I've never lived outside the country. And I'm scared."

She sits down beside me, near tears. She cups her face allowing a sigh (or maybe a sob) to wrack her body. She looks up at me and she asks, "Daddy, what do I do?"

_Oh please._

_Daddy please._

"Pipes. You're going to be just fine." I tell her rubbing her back.

"I am?" She asks nervously.

"Yes."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you love him. I see it in your eyes. Your eyes are a reflection of your heart, Pipes. And you love that boy so much I don't know how you can have that much love for only one person. Love makes the difference. Love makes us work. Pipes, you will work for your marriage because you love him."

She's ready to start crying, which means I'm ready to start crying.

"Do you want to practice our dance? I know you were worried about that last night." I provide her a soft smile.

Tearfully she nods. I help her stand and then I take her hand.

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

"Piper? Are you ready?" Annabeth knocks on the door.

Piper looks up at me and whispers, "I'm getting married, daddy."

I kiss the top of her head, "Yes you are."

She smiles up at me with the adoration of a six year old, "Ready, Annabeth." Piper calls back.

I offer her my arm to walk her out of the house and down the aisle. She grips my arm in nervousness. She shakes all the way down the stairs.

"Five minutes." The wedding planner tells us.

"I'm gonna throw up." Piper sighs.

"No you're not." I promise her. "You're going to smile for the rest of this day and all the way into next week. You love him."

She takes a deep breath as her bridesmaids start walking out.

When the wedding march comes on a soft smile graces her face. She walks assuredly toward the alter, I have to keep her in time with the music as we walk. I start to cry when I see Jason, his nervousness melts away with the very sight of my daughter. My beautiful grownup daughter. The love of his life. The love of mine. She gets to be his from this day on. I have to let her go.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

I can't even say I do. I turn to Piper and kiss both of her cheeks, "I love you, princess."

"I love you, daddy." She doesn't even shed a tear as she takes Jason's arm.

I cry through out the whole ceremony. As my daughter lights up the world with her joy. She reads her vows without missing a beat. She wipes away the tears of her husband as he reads his own vows.

The reception starts and I wonder why everyone's congratulating me. I'm losing the best thing that's ever happened to me.

The couple runs into the reception as the party music blasts out my ear drums. The group applauds my daughter and her husband, cheering them on to dance wildly with the music.

Piper is handed the microphone from the DJ.

"I would like to thank everyone who came out to celebrate with us. Jason and I couldn't be happier." Everyone cheers before allowing her to speak, "I'd like to personally thank my dad." She turns to me, "The man who raised me single handedly. The one who's always been there for me. I love you daddy." There is more applause for me. Even though I don't quiet feel deserving of this praise, "And now, at this time, we'll be having the father daughter dance and the couple's first dance."

She turns off the microphone and hands it back to the DJ.

"Daddy, you ready?" She takes my hands and leads me to an empty dance floor.

"Of course I am." I smile at her.

_Oh I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike Midnight._

The song ends, and Piper wipes away my tears. She kisses my cheeks, hugging me tighter with each moment.

"I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too princess."

She lets her hands slip through mine as she walks toward Jason for her first dance as husband and wife.

_And she'll be gone._

* * *

_**Song used is called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.**_


End file.
